Homecoming
by bhfirewife
Summary: John isn't expecting this homecoming upon returning back to Atlantis after a mission off world. Sheppard/Keller


AN: I don't get any money from anything Stargate. I am writing this purely for your pleasure and mine(of course). I hope you enjoy and leave a review on your way out. I have no bata, so any and all errors are my own.

* * *

Lt. Col. John Sheppard entered the quarters that he shared with his wife, after returning back to Atlantis from a mission exploring one of the planets that they had yet to visit on the list in the Ancient's database.

With the Wraith not such a major threat and the replicates defeated again, they were once again able to just explore the galaxy once Atlantis had returned to Pegasus.

Through the bedroom door, he saw the tell-tale shape of his wife under the sheets. As he neared the bedroom, he could see a few details that he had not seen in the darkness from across their living space.

The first thing that he noticed, was that she was laying with her back to the doorway. Then he saw that the sheet that she had covered herself with, was bunched up over her hips, leaving her (Ancients help him) totally naked back exposed to him.

Swallowing, John thanked the stars that his wife was actually off duty and not on call for his team's return. As much as he loved seeing her as soon as he stepped through the Stargate, or as soon as he entered the infirmary for his post-mission physical, he was very glad for this welcome home as well.

He quietly set what gear he stored in their quarters on the floor against the wall, just outside the bedroom.

He couldn't backtrack into the room behind him, he didn't want to take his eyes off the expanse of skin that was exposed to him. And he didn't want to risk waking her just yet, so he didn't want to sit on the bed to remove his footwear. So, leaning against the doorframe, he balanced himself to loosen and remove his boots while standing. Then he quickly stripped down to his underwear, and moved to the side of the bed.

Quietly, and without putting any weight on the edge, he knelt beside the bed.

John reached his hand out and gently began to lightly caress his wife's lower back, just below her waist. He heard her gently sigh in her sleep. He then began to trace the letters of the English language and the characters of the Ancient's language, that formed the words that would spell out that he loved her, that he was thankful for everyday that they spent together, and how happy he was that they had fallen in love with each other. In both languages.

He told her that he loved her every morning that they woke up together, which wasn't near as often as he would like given the hours that they both put in at their respective jobs.

As his fingers slowly traced across the flesh of her lower back, he could both see, and feel the goose bumps that spread across her skin. Light moans and gasps began to fill the air, and he began the word again to repeat them across her skin.

Before he finished the first sentence for the second time, he heard her moan her name, and realized just how much turning her on like this (even in her sleep) was turning him on.

Before he could start his words in the Ancient's language for the second time, his wife had moved away from his fingers, and was slowly rolling over, so that she ended up laying front down on the mattress. She turned her face towards him, and a dreamy smile was on her lips. As she slowly opened her eyes and met his eyes, he didn't think he saw a more beautiful image since he had watched her walking down the aisle towards him at their wedding.

"Welcome home, John," she greeted.

"You don't seem too surprised to see that we are back early."

"Evan called me once you left the gate room. Since everyone was safe, I knew that I wouldn't be needed in the infirmary. Between the debriefing and the exams, I knew that you would be a while. So I decided to nap until you got here."

"If I had known that you were waiting from me, like this, I wouldn't have stopped at the mess to get something to eat."

I know, which is why I didn't let you know that I was awake when you returned. Now, as much as I love you, and would love for you to join me, go, take a shower. No offence, but the last few days off world have not done you any favors."

John chuckled, knowing that he needed both a shower and a shave.

"Tell you what, you get that sexy butt of yours in there with me, and I will even let you shave me after."

"Only if I can shave you before the shower. Once I get you in that shower, I don't plan to stop for any reason other than making our way to the bed."

Seeing the sassy smirk that crossed his wife's face, John knew that he was going to be in trouble for allowing her to shave him. He had allowed her to shave him in the past, and each time it was pure sexual torture. (Not that he minded it, really.) if she was going to join him, he wasn't going to have to resort to a cold shower, to slow his libido. At least it wouldn't start off cold.

"Well, John, what is your answer?"

Rising to his full height, John held his hand out to help his wife to her feet as well.

"You are on."

She stepped in close, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and stretched up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Lt. Col. John Sheppard."

"And I love you, Dr. Jennifer Sheppard."

He didn't take his eyes off hers the whole time that she, walking backwards, led him to the bathroom.

He knew that he wouldn't get this kind of homecoming often, so he was going to make the most of it while he could.

The last thought he had, before they stepped into the bathroom was that he was going to have to find a way to give her a homecoming to make her feel as special to him as this one made him feel to her, the next time that she went off world without him.

Assuming that he didn't have to go rescue her, of course.


End file.
